someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
So, You Wanna Run the World?
Things not going well for you? life taking its toll on you? ready to just....give up? Lucky for you, I have a solution. What I am here for today my friends is to inform you of a ritual that will allow you to "run the world." Keep in mind, no you won't actually run our planet with an iron fist; But it'll damn well feel like you are. Now let me explain, you'll be able to run your own personal world. I suppose you're confused, sorry about that. This ritual is relativity safe, up until the end that is. More on that later though. All this ritual requires is that you be sound in mind and body.I've kept you waiting long enough let's stop with the cryptic bullshit and get on with the good stuff! This ritual will allow you to enter the deepest parts of your subconscious and give you the ability to manifest your own, perfect world. In fact, in this world you will be considered no less than a God. Now you might be saying "Oh what about lucid dreaming, is that not the same thing?" In some aspects yes dear reader, but just you wait. Lucid dreaming does let the dreamer control their dreams and manipulate them in any such ways yes; But what if I told you this ritual would let you stay there...permanently? Ah yes unfortunately the dreamer has to wake up at some point, but with this ritual, waking up is only an option. "Enough with the explanations already!! just get to the damn ritual!!" I hear you say, so be it. This ritual only requires two things; Meditation and a strong body. Meditate until you find all your chakara's are fine-tuned (If you'd like you can look up guides on meditations and such, as I don't have time to explain here.) But anyway, you should meditate until you're able to lucid dream with ease. (note: this process may take some time, but it'll be worth it.) After you're able to become fully lucid just close your eyes and try to imagine a set of three doors: a black one, a white one, and a grey one. "What about the sound body, eh?" I'll get to that in a second. Anyhow what you'll need to do from there is to go through the gray door first (As grey represents you're normal state of mind.) After you enter you'll be met with a long hallway. Walk down it and at the end, you'll find an Idol in your likeness, sitting on a pedestal. All you need to do now is smash it. Now keep in mind this idol is another representative of your current state, along with the Grey door/hallway. Now after you smash the idol the room will start to deteriorate starting with the pedestal. Now then, this is where the sound body comes in. You must RUN as soon as you see the pedestal slowly crumble away along with the rest of the room. Keep in mind you're not gonna die or anything if you fail to escape the crumbling room; All that'll happen is you'll start to fall, wake up, and never get another chance at the ritual again. Assuming you've gotten out of the grey room/hallway white would be next on the list. The white door will be the way leading you to the strength you need to achieve your "perfect world." After the white door is entered you'll be greeted with a pure white room. So white in fact, you won't be able to see the door once it's closed. Fear not, just sit down and further try to meditate. As your meditating you'll hear nothing but silence.......until after a while you'll start to hear scratching and screaming. No don't get me wrong it's not going to overwhelm you or drive you mad or anything, it's just a minor annoyance. All you need to do is meditate without opining your eyes. "Why can't I open my eyes?" you may be asking. Well it's kinda bizarre now that I think about it. Opining your eyes while in this "deep meditation" is a bad idea. As you are meditating in order to reach a sort of....empty plain of existence. As you could imagine this requires a lot of concentration. Now if you were to open your eyes, you'd be thrusted out of the white room; Right after the white door will burn to ash. This is where the black door comes in. You'll end up forced inside and after that...you'll be stuck in an empty black. Physically though, in the real world you'll be in a coma. The "Black door" is the place where your personal demons dwell, and they were the ones doing the scratching. And guess what? you'll be stuck with them forever. Moving on then, if your meditation in the white room was a success the room should expand exponentially. This is where the fun starts....almost. At this stage of the ritual your inner demons have become angered and will manifest in the white room with you. It is now time to fight!!! think of a good weapon, wield it with pride!! and try not to lose. You see, losing the fight will get you the same outcome you would receive if your meditation were disturbed. Now lets say you've won the fight. Congratulations feel free to now go nuts. create whatever, become whatever, do whatever you wish. Now this may not seem like much of a ritual at all, but given the time it takes to prepare; trust me it is. It may not be the most "involved" ritual in the world but think of it like this. .... It'll be involved enough when your fighting your personal demons so be grateful. Author's note: I haven't written anything in a while. I kinda lost heart after my last disaster. But it feels good to be back home guys! sorry if it's kinda bad, Please just criticize the Hell out of it. I need tips!! if this is terrible, tell me straight. and um,...Grammar errors could exist,..point them out and let me correct them, thanks! -Contrast 128 Category:Real Life Category:Ritual Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas